garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Garfield's Pet Force (film)
"Your friends are now my new Pet Force. They are going to save the universe." -Garzooka Garfield's Pet Force is a direct-to-video computer animated film based on characters from the Jim Davis comic strip Garfield and loosely based on the Pet Force novel series. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray Disc on June 16, 2009. It was written by Garfield creator Jim Davis. It was the first Garfield film to be rated G. Synopsis In an alternate dimension, an evil woman by the name of Vetvix steals an invention called the molecular scrambler, and plans on turning the citizens of the planet Dorkon into molecularly scrambled slaves. Garzooka and the Pet Force try to stop her but are defeated when she turns the Pet Force (except Garzooka) into zombie-slaves. Garzooka is forced to come to Earth to find Nermal, Arlene, and Odie, and make them the temporary Pet Force to save the comic universe from Vetvix, as they are DNA matches of the original Pet Force. But when even the temporary Pet Force can't stop this fiend, Garfield realizes he has to save the day himself.. Plot The movie starts out in outer space where a short summary of the start of the plot plays out in a similar fashion to a "Star Wars" recap until it starts to tell about things that are related to movie budgets and things not even related to the plot before it finally ends saying that they should just start the movie. Again similar to "Star Wars" an underside view of a warship appears as it heads to some directional signs that point to different planets, the bottom one showing the directions to Dorkon, which the warship heads for. On Dorkon where Small spiked orbs and strange buildings float around, Professor Wally, a counterpart to Wally from the "Life Stinks" comic strip in Garfield's world, hurries toward the palace of Emperor Jon, the counterpart to Jon Arbuckle from the "Garfield" comic strip in Garfield's world. Professor Wally exclaims that he now has the Klopman Crystal, a crystal that can power up any invention by just placing it inside a certain area of the invention, and that now he can power up the Moscram Ray Gun, a weapon that scrambles one's molecules with a laser beam that also places the scrambled beings under the wielder's control, demonstrating it's power by scrambling a business man and a dog. Emperor Jon asks what the "Danger" button does, with Professor Wally stating that he's still working with that modification to the ray gun. Emperor Jon then explains that without a wife, the royal bloodline will come to an end if he doesn't find one soon stating that even Dorkonian women refuse to marry him, saying that if a woman was to marry him, she would have to willingly come from another planet. Soon the warship in the opening lands near the palace with a view of someone walking off it while the people of Dorkon are amazed by this entrance. Emperor Jon looks at Vetvix, the supervillan counterpart to Liz, and asks her if he can marry her. Vetvix sees Professor Wally lock the Moscram Ray gun and agrees. Before Emperor Jon can kiss Vetvix, she steals the Moscram ray gun. She zombifies Emperor Jon's guards. Professor Wally calls the Pet Force. The entrance to the palace busts open. Garzooka,the superhero counterpart to Garfield, Odious,the superhero counterpart to Odie, Abnermal,the superhero counterpart to Nermal, and Starlena,the superheroine counterpart to Arlene, come in and battle Vetvix. But Vetvix zombifes every member of the Pet Force except Garzooka, when Odious is disturbed by the Piano Woman, Abnermal by Vetvix's powerful aiming, and Starlena for no reason. The Klopman Crystal falls out of the Moscram ray gun, but Garzooka catches it. He hides underground with Professor Wally. He explains to Garzooka that now the Pet Force is under Vetvix's control Garzooka has to find their counterparts even if it means crossing the interdimensional barrier. When Garzooka finds the counterparts the green serum would give them Pet Force powers. The red serum would return them to normal. Garzooka flies off in his ship to find them. Vetvix busts in and says "I'll get Garzooka if it's the last thing I do!" The situation was revealed to be a comic book Nermal was reading during a cookout and Nermal was really excited about getting the 100th limited collectors edition issue because he's a big Pet Force fan. Garfield doesn't know why he's is so into Pet Force. Odie tappes Jon's watch to remind Jon it was time to go the Comic studio. Garfield decides not to come because he wants to finish all the hot dogs. Meanwhile Nermal asks Jon to pick up the new Pet Force issue. But when Nermal got the issue, the ground rumbles. As the man put his books back, a blank Pet Force page is seen. In the car, Nermal tells Arlene that they're in the comic book and also tells her that Garzooka is in Cartoon World. Meanwhile Vetvix traps Emperor Jon and Professor Wally in her warship, but Emperor Jon still belives Vetvix is his wife which annoys Vetix. Her guards (who are dogs) say they found Garzooka. Vetvix crosses the interdimensinonal barrier and appears in Cartoon World like Garzooka did. Garzooka goes in Jon's house. Out in the backyard, Garfield eats almost all the hot dogs and sees Garzooka. Garzooka wants Garfield to hold on to the Klopman Crystal and not let Vetvix get it. Garfield tells Garzooka that Arlene, Nermal, and Odie are at the Comic Studio.Garfield is enjoying his relaxing day all to himself, but is captured by Vetvix, who tourtures him. Vetvix drinks Garfield's lemonade. Garfield stops her before she gets a sip, because the Klopman Crystal is in it. Garfield asks to drink the lemonade. Vetvix aggres and gives Garfield the lemonade, who drinks the whole thing so now the Klopman Crystal is in his mouth to protect it from Vetix. However, Vetvix finds it, and tells her guards to take it. At the Comic Studio (which is a building that shows a giant Odie and a giant Garfield waving), Nermal is still reading his Pet Force comic. He looks at a page where Jon, Arlene, Odie, and himself are arriving to the Comic Studio. A picture appers on the next page which shows Garzooka standing behind Arlene, Odie, and Nermal. He finally looks away from his comic book to see Garzooka behind him. Garzooka hands them the serums, but they don't change. However it's time for Odie, Arlene, and Nermal to go to work and Garzooka follows. The cast are amazed at Garzooka, because they think he's Garfield. They are interrupted by Vetvix, who zomifies all of the cast (except Betty, who has a big crush on Garzooka, Wally and Bonita, comic characters from the comic strip "Life Stinks", and Eli, the man who takes the controls). Nermal, Odie, Arlene, Jon, and Gazooka ecsape to the back alley. Back in Vetvix's ship, Garfield secretly takes Proffesor Wally's eyeglass (with permission) and puts it up on the window. One of the guards notice him, and takes him to Vetvix. She told him to just get rid of Garfield, so the guard throws him out the trash bin. Back at the comic studio, Garfield falls there, and Garzooka catches him. Garfield explains the story. Suddenly, Odie starts backing up, acting not normal(wait, Odie was never a normal dog!) but right when everyone thinks the serum worked, Odie burps real big. However after that, Odie and Arlene change into Odious and Starlena. But when Nermal changes, he doesn't notice, thinking all that happened was the costume. But then Garzooka tells him. Nermal wants a different name than Abnermal, so he tries some other names, "flash", "kid flash", "quicksilver",and "the wizard". Believe it or not, all of them were taken. Odie and Arlene try out their new moves, and they're pretty good. Later Vetvix starts up, and Garzooka, Odie, Nermal, and Arlene hide beneath a poster that fell, and Vetvix does not see them. However, Jon, Garfield, and the Trash Frog(that was still there for the whole time) were still in plain sight. Eli finds out that Vetvix is about to shoot Garfield, and turns on the fan. Vetvix shoots, and Garfield is sucked in the fan right before the scramble beam hits them. Unfortunately, Jon and the Trash Frog are turned into zombies. After that event, Vetvix turns all the people on the street (which should make about 10,000 anyway)into zombies. When Vetvix was gone, the Pet Force went on to the tallest tower. Garzooka blocks the door, but unfortunately the zombies broke through the glass. The Pet Force escapes to the tower. Cast * Frank Welker - Garfield/Garzooka, Computer, Dog, Ketih, Kung Fu Guard, Lawyer, Trash Monster, Narrator, Spike Guard * Gregg Berger - Odie/Odious * Audery Wasilewski - Arlene/Starlena * Jason Marsden - Nermal/Abnermal * Vanessa Marshall - Vetvix * Wally Wingert - Jonathan Q "Jon" Arbukle/ Emperor Jon * Fred Tatasciore - Billy Bear, Horned Guard * Greg Eagles - Eli * Jennifer Darling - Betty, Bonita Stegman * Stephen Stanton - Randy Rabbit, News Guy, Skinny Guard * Neil Ross - Charles Additional Voices by Cathy Cavadini, Greg Finley, Jeff Fischer, David Michie, Paige Pollack, and Ruth Zalduondo Japanese Cast *Tomokazu Sugita - Garfield/Garzooka *Kozo Dosaka - Odie/Odieous *Horikawa Tika - Arlene/Starlena *Kouki 'Koki' Miyata - Nermal/Abnermal﻿ Trivia/Goofs *This movie is released in 3D with 4 pairs of 3D glasses. *While at the Comic Studio Nermal and Odie were reading the Pet Force comic to see what happens next but look behind Arlene the DVD poster of Garfield Gets Real is in the studio,but why is it a poster? *Even though this movie is 75 minutes the 3D version skips a few parts making this movie shorter to 73 minutes 2 minutes less. *On the way to the Comic Studio Nermal's still reading the comic of Pet Force to see what happens next but when he says he'll turn the page he does turn it in the closeup of him and Arlene and in the next shot it's still on the same page. *When Vetvix uses super scramble to scramble Garzooka, Odie, Nermal, and Arlene it takes a few seconds before they are combined into the Pet Force Ball when Vetvix lets go of the button. *At One Point Of The Film Garfield Says Yoo-Hoo Ms. SupervVillan Identical To His lInes Yoo-Hoo Mr. Pinata Head Yoo-Hoo Mr. Stinky Dog And Yoo-Hoo Mr. Fancy Pants In Garfield A Tail Of Two Kitties Which Was Realeased Three Years Before This Film. *When Nermal transforms into Abnermal, he suggests getting a new name. Some of the names he suggests are The Flash and Kid Flash, DC comic characters, and Quicksilver and Whizzer, Marvel comic characters. Garzooka says they are all taken though. *Shecky is absent for the whole movie. *Prop boy is absent for almost the whole movie. You can see him in the audience watching Emperor Jon & Vetvix getting married (again). Category:movies [[Category:And now our feature presentation-Cool catchphrase]] Category:Films Category:Superhero productions Category:garfield's pet force